


happy birthday ryoma!

by aviire



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Theyre gay, happy birthday ryoma, xander and ryoma are married and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviire/pseuds/aviire
Summary: Ryoma spends time with his husband and has a birthday breakfast with his family.





	happy birthday ryoma!

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO MESSY AND AWKWARDLY WRITTEN IM SO SORRY. also i know it sorta changes perspectives at the end i just needed that ending bcus otherwise i wouldnt have had a good place to end this. i had to write something for ryomas birthday and even if its messy i cant just ignore this special day  
> feel free to let me know of any mistakes/leave constructive criticism, itd be helpful. i hope yall enjoy this gay mess <3

In the mid-morning light, Xander combed his fingers through his hair, smoothing out the messy curls in an attempt to look presentable when he woke his husband. He knew Ryoma wouldn't care how he looked, but he felt he might as well fix his hair now rather than later, lest he forget and Ryoma tease him about his bedhead all day. 

A delicious smell wafted through their house; Xander had tasked Siegbert and Shiro with making breakfast for the family so Xander could stay in bed with Ryoma a little longer. He would've preferred to at least be supervising the kids so he knew things would go as planned, but he knew Siegbert could keep things under control and that Ryoma would appreciate the time with him in the morning as well.

Xander turned his attention to Ryoma's sleeping form beside him. He smiled fondly at him, brushing his hair away from his face and taking a moment to admire him before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Ryoma, it's time to wake up." Xander said, just loud enough to wake the other man. 

Xander ran his fingers through Ryoma's hair as he slowly woke up, blinking and rubbing his eyes sleepily. Once he was sufficiently awake, Ryoma smiled at Xander and pulled him from his half-laying, half-sitting position so he was laying beside him. "Good morning, love." Ryoma said, punctuating his sentence with a kiss. "Are you my birthday gift?" He teased. 

Xander snorted and moved one hand down to Ryoma's hip, rubbing circles there with his thumb. "In the way you want? Probably not. Not right now, at least." Ryoma made an exaggerated pouting face, but it was replaced with a smile a few moments later as he laughed. He moved forward to kiss Xander again, slow and sweet with both of them smiling into the kiss.

They stayed like this for a few minutes longer, content to just enjoy each other's touch. Xander eventually pulled away, chuckling at Ryoma's disappointed frown. "As much as I would enjoy staying with you in bed all morning, we need to get up. I've got the boys making breakfast and the sooner we get out there, the less likely Shiro is to burn down the house." 

"You let Shiro make breakfast?" Ryoma said incredulously, stifling a laugh.

"Siegbert's in charge, naturally, so I'm hoping he's made sure Shiro doesn't screw around and end up burning anything for real." Xander said.

The two got out of bed, throwing on whatever comfortable clothes they found first. They made their way out towards the kitchen, talking softly as they walked. 

"You know, Ryoma," Xander began. "Shiro reminds me a lot of you. He obviously takes after you in looks, but you two are very alike in personality as well." 

Ryoma huffed. "I do see the similarities, yes, but while this may come as a surprise to you, I wasn't nearly as reckless or stubborn when I was his age. I was very well-behaved when I was growing up."

"Oh, I never said anything about when you were his age. You've been very reckless and stubborn since the day we met." Xander teased.

Ryoma snorted, choosing not to respond and instead pulling Xander towards the kitchen. When they entered, Siegbert and Shiro greeted them- Siegbert with a "Happy birthday, dad!" and Shiro with a "Happy birthday, old man." mumbled around a mouthful of scrambled eggs. Ryoma chuckled and sat down with them, Xander doing the same. 

Siegbert handed them both plates of food. "Shiro made the bacon and I did the eggs. It's not much, since this is really the only thing we know how to cook, but we hope you'll like it!" Ryoma smiled at this, and thanked Shiro and Siegbert for cooking before he started to eat his breakfast.

Ryoma felt affection bubbling up in his chest, the warmth spreading through him as he ate and talked and laughed with his family. He felt at ease, the usual weight of responsibility lifted from his shoulders. Ryoma took Xander's hand and gave it a light squeeze, and he hoped then that there would be many more days like this to come.

**Author's Note:**

> i live off of comments and kudos, if you liked this let me know! thanks for reading!


End file.
